


Stop and see what's right in front of you

by VenlaMatleena



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ned the pie maker is your neighbor. The setting is modern and in this one he does not have his peculiar powers, otherwise he is as cute and adorble (slightly confused) Ned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busy life comes to an end

Another day at the office. You were working at a marketing firm where you had started as an assistant but then worked your way up to be a seriously taken marketing guru. Working long hours sometimes even six days a week was something you did and what was expected of you since no other assistant had been promoted before. You and your boss were seen together late at night and that caused rumors to spread; he after all was a single, handsome man… rich and talented, around his 50’s but looked and seemed younger.  
But no, your relationship with him was purely professional and even though he had visited your apartment for a sudden late-night meeting, there was a line that neither of you crossed. There was no chemistry besides the fact that you shared a brain when it came to work-stuff.  
You lived in an apartment that was located above a bakery. Your neighbor was the owner of that bakery, Ned was his name. He was about 30 year old man, single and tall, cute in an innocent and highly lovable way but since you were always working late you had never noticed the whole bakery. He had seen you but assumed that you first of all did not like pies and second of all… were dating the rich-looking man who so often gave you a ride home and sometimes even escorted you in.

Once however you and your boss went to grab a quick bite to the bakery. You were stressed out because the deadlines were approaching and there had been a few conflicts between you and your boss lately. Ned followed you as you walked to the corner table after the man. Your boss ordered and then focused on the numbers. You scrolled down the numbers on your tablet and sighed. The pie came. He ate and then signed the waitress to the table. He started to shout how the pie had been bad and he was not going to pay. You tried to defend the waitress subtly and pay for the both slices Which made your boss even madder. Finally Ned came to ask if there was something wrong.  
You told him what had happened but your boss, who looked like your boyfriend in the eyes of Ned, interrupted you and dragged you out from the bakery from your arm before you managed to settle things or pay. You looked at Ned with an apologetic look on your face, clearly profoundly shocked. Ned looked sad and confused but he was sad for you because it was obvious that you were being dragged out against your will and there was nothing you could do about it.  
You sat in the car and wondered if you dared to confront your boss. He was angry, cursing and driving like a maniac. When you got to the office, you printed the numbers and took the report to the boss’s office. He told you to shut the door. He was still angry and clearly displeased for your behavior at the bakery. He told you that he had not been pleased with your working for a sometime and there was only one thing you could do to make him happy.

Oh shit! Apparently the boss had been expecting the good working chemistry to lead into something more… casual hook-up kind of arrangement. He had asked you to sit on a chair and first he walked around his office but suddenly walked to stand right before you and started to open his belt. At this point you pushed the chair back and stood up. He said something like “if you walk out from that door, you will not come back!”  
You did not stop. You just took your jacket and purse and ran out. You had never been fired before and it was hard for you to believe that it had now happened. You were shaking and trying to hold in your tears.


	2. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things need to be fixed. Time for an apology.

You walked home and before entering the building you decided to go and apologize for the earlier. You went in to the bakery and asked the waitress if you could speak with the manager. She asked you to go and sit while she would get Ned. After a few minutes Ned walked to the table and sat down to the opposite side. He looked at you with a calm look on his face. He did not seem angry or offended which made you wonder if he did not recognize you at all.  
\- I was here, earlier… you begun and did not dare to look at Neds handsome face. Before he said anything you continued  
\- I’m sorry… for causing such a mess. you said and then dared to look at him.  
\- It is none of my business, but… what do you see in that man? he asked.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I have seen you with him a many times and the way he grabbed you today… why do you date such man?  
\- Date? Oh no… He is my boss… or was. I got fired… anyway… you said and stood up. You had taken two ten-buck-bills out from your wallet and handed them to Ned.  
\- There is no need for…  
\- Yes there is. I would not dare to pass this place on daily basis if I did not fix this. you stated and left the money on the table since Ned was unwilling to take it. You apologized the waitress, casually wiped a tear off your face as you walked to the door and out. It was late summer and yet the days were quite warm when the sun was shining but when the sun went down, it was rather chilly. 

You basically ran to your apartment. You took off your jacket and long sleeved shirt to see if there were bruises on your arm. There were five round purple spots in your pale skin. You had been working whole summer so you had not gotten tanned. The whole summer wasted because of what? So your ex-boss could fire you when it was over? You felt dirty because he had assumed that you would have sex with him just to keep your job.  
You took a shower, a long shower. You got dressed and were just drying your hair to a towel when someone knocked on your door. You thought for a moment and then decided to answer it. You opened the door, it was Ned. Of course it was Ned… from all times and all people, it was the cute neighbor.  
\- May I come in? he asked. You motioned “welcome” and walked further so he had space to take off his jacket and shoes.  
\- I am… truly sorry… you said.  
\- Is the waitress okay? you continued.  
\- Yes… she is fine. Do not worry about it, it’s none of your fault… he answered. You shook your head.  
\- I am Ned. I don’t think I’ve talked with you before. How long have you been living in the building?  
\- Almost a year…  
\- Really? Wow…  
\- Hm, I have been busy.  
\- So busy that you haven’t had the time to come and visit the bakery?  
\- Apparently so….  
\- But now you… you got… fired?  
\- Yeah…  
\- Because of that incident?  
\- Among many other things. I think the main reason was that I refused to suck his dick for saving my job…  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Yep.  
Then he noticed the purple marks on your arm. You covered them instantly with your hand. Ned decided to ignore the bruises since it was obvious that you rather not talked about them.  
\- You should totally stop by the bakery. We have a good discount policy for our neighbors. he said instead.  
\- Oh you do?  
\- Yes… and now that you have time, being unemployed and all, you know…  
\- Yeah sure, why not. you said and smiled. Ned felt familiar to you somehow although you had never actually had a conversation with him. He was leaving, already put on his coat and shoes. Then he opened the door and just as he was entering the hallway he stopped and turned around.  
\- What kind of work did you do?  
\- Marketing, why?  
\- Oh… no reason… actually… you could help me with something… I would pay of course.  
\- What is it?  
\- I think my bakery needs a marketing strategy. Meet me tomorrow, yes?  
\- Alright… you said and closed the door after Ned had left the hallway.  
He returned to the bakery and his mood was clearly up. He didn’t really need a marketing plan, although one couldn’t hurt either, but he just wanted to get to know you. He had noticed you instantly when he had seen you the first time running through the rain in your red shoes, you had always been so busy and he had not dared to stop you.  
Now he was thrilled. He told his best friend Chuck about his good fortune. She was happy for him. They had dated for a sometime before but it had not worked out. Ned had been single for over a year now and he was more than ready for a new relationship.  
The rest of the day you kept to yourself, not answering any phone calls whatsoever.


	3. Marketing plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned just wants to get to know you but you treat him as a client.

The next morning you gathered your pen, tablet and a small notebook for mind map –purposes. You dressed formally, but not too formally, fixed your hair, put some makeup and your glasses on. You looked sharp, ready for work. You went down to the bakery.  
The bakery was almost full. You looked around trying to see Ned. He was in the kitchen and when he saw you he shouted and motioned you to join him there. You walked there and stopped to stand in the corner. He was just putting some pies into the oven. Then he turned around and took a slow look at you.  
\- Wow… you look… very professional.  
\- Well, yeah! you chuckled and took a look at him over the glasses.  
\- How much do you charge per hour?  
\- Don’t worry… This I’ll do pro-bono. If you want to hire me later on… we can negotiate a fair rate… That is, if I can make any difference… boost your sales… you said and looked at the crowded room.  
\- …or increase brand awareness. you continued and shifted your gaze to Ned. He looked a bit puzzled.  
\- Okay… uhm… we could start with you telling me what you hope to gain with this. Your goals.  
\- To get on a date with you…? he answered and smiled shyly.  
\- Right… I meant advertisement goals.   
-I have just launched two new product-line; cup-pies and salty pies.  
\- That’s great! So you’re expanding the product line.  
\- Yes…  
\- Okay… Why pies?  
\- Well… I think they are delicious and-uhm…  
\- Uhm… I mean… Why bakery? What’s your story? How did you get here? What inspires you?  
Ned smiled and looked down.  
\- My mother was a skilled baker, she passed away when I was young and… baking reminds me of her.  
\- Oh I’m sorry… We don’t have to talk about it…  
\- It’s okay. You think there is something there?  
\- Yes… absolutely! You bake… from your heart. That, my friend, is something special.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Okay… I could now take a look around, get familiar with this place.  
\- Sure. If you have any questions…

You smiled and then left the kitchen. You talked with the waitresses, Chuck and Olive, and took some pictures. Once or twice you glanced at Ned who was baking pies in the kitchen. Gosh he was cute. You shook the unprofessional thoughts of your client away and walked in the kitchen.  
\- What’s the verdict?  
\- Well… the whole place is very warm and cozy. You seem to have many satisfied customers who are in fact regulars. Your staff is friendly and the owner is… you said and paused. You smiled and looked at Ned who blushed.  
\- … as well. It seems to me that you don’t really need an ad campaign… at least not right now.  
Ned looked disappointed.   
\- But of course… we can discuss and plan for the future. you stated as you opened the tablet. You had taken pictures and were glancing through them now. Then you asked Ned if you could take his picture for the “case file”.  
\- Sure. he said and put the kitchen towel away.  
\- You have some flour on your cheek. you said and pointed the place on your cheek where the flour was. Ned tried to wipe it away according how you guided him a few times but he did not quite find the spot. You said a couple of times “no… a little bit up, back… down” as you tried to give instructions.  
\- Do you mind? he asked and walked closer. He turned his head just a little and looked intensely at you making your feet melt a bit. You smiled politely and put the tablet on the table. You placed your hand on his cheek carefully and wiped the flour away with your thumb. You kept sinking into his eyes mesmerized and then shook yourself out of it.  
\- Okay… there… you said and removed your hand. Ned sighed and looked like he wouldn’t mind at all if you had kept your hand on his cheek for a moment longer… or maybe you were imagining.  
\- Oh wait! you said when he was about to step back. Ned did not move.  
\- There is some in your hair… you said and brushed his hair just above his ear carefully. You accidentally touched his ear as you brushed the flour away from the hair.  
\- Now… all gone. you said and smiled as you took a step back and reached out for the tablet. You took the picture and after a quick chat about the bakery and the goals you wished him a good afternoon and left.


	4. Spending the night at Neds place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many creepypastas can freak you out.

The next days passed quickly; you enjoyed your free time and tried to come up with a plan for Neds bakery. You however found yourself staring at Neds picture and getting annoyed that a) you did not have the courage to ask him out and b) how easily that smile made your feet melt… and c) he wanted just your professional help, nothing more. And what made things even worse was that now you seemed to bump into him all the time; he lived right next to your apartment so you sometimes ran into him when you were taking out the trash or just visiting the shop and of course you had long talks about various subjects over a hot cup of coco.  
One evening you had been listening to one too many creepypastas and as you were about to go to bed you couldn’t help feeling like you weren’t alone in your apartment. The feeling was unnerving and even though you tried your absolute best to think about something else entirely, it didn’t help and the feeling did not subside.

You heard Ned returning home. You changed your pajama to comfortable pants and a t-shirt, took one look in the mirror and then went to the hallway. You took your key and locked your door before knocking on Neds. It didn’t take long before he opened the door. He smiled widely when he saw you.  
\- (Y/N), what a lovely surprise! he said. You smiled a little.  
\- Please come in. he said and made room for you.  
\- Thank you. you said and walked further. This was the first time you were in Neds apartment. It was larger than yours but it was slightly older fashioned as well. The wallpapers looked to be from the 70’s when your apartment had clean white-painted walls.  
\- Is everything alright?  
\- Yes… Or no… to be honest… I made a mistake and listened one too many creepy- … ghost stories online and now I feel like there is something in the apartment.  
\- Something?  
\- Like I wasn’t alone. you specified.  
\- Oh… well… I can assure you that nothing will get or catch you here. he said and put the kettle on.   
\- I know it’s stupid and I should not watch horror movies or such in the evenings… you said.  
\- This is… very kind of you to let me hang out here for a moment. you continued.  
\- I don’t mind. he said and blushed. He was surprised to see you so slightly-fragile because he had seen you always so strong and independent. Your personality was quite challenging, almost threatening but it was due to working in a company where there had been mostly men. You could not show weakness or there would not had been any chance for you to advance from the position of an assistant to anything “higher” in the food chain.  
\- I am actually happy to see you. he mumbled. He offered you some tea that calmed your nerves. You sat opposite from him at the table and tried not to blush as the warmness of the tea spread all over. It was late and you were getting sleepy although you did not want to show your sleepiness to Ned. He asked you to get comfortable on the sofa and he would be with you shortly, he just had to take a shower first because he felt like he was covered in flours.

You sat on the sofa. It was soft and wide. You listened to the sound of water and dozed off. Ned came out in his pajama and found you sleeping. He didn’t want to wake you up so he just tucked you in with a blanket and lifted your feet off the floor on the sofa. He didn’t know if he dared to kiss your cheek goodnight… and he didn’t so he just kissed his fingers and gently pressed them on your cheek. You mumbled something which made Ned smile. Then he turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
You woke up when the sun was climbing up to the sky. It took you a moment to realize where you were. There was a clear view to Neds bed from the sofa because Ned had not closed the door. Just in case if you needed him during the night or had a nightmare or something. You sat up and yawned, it was still so early. You stretched your back and then stood up. You walked to the doorway that led into the bedroom.  
\- Ned? you said with a soft voice.   
\- I am going now… you continued. He mumbled something but he was not awake.  
\- Okay. you muttered and then left the apartment.


	5. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawling boss and a conversation with Ned.

You returned home and turned off the lights that you had accidentally left on when you had gone for a visit. Yes, you had not planned to stay the night. You had also forgotten to stop the Youtube –playlist of creepypastas and you were greeted with a story of Slenderman. You turned off the computer and went to bed. After a couple of hours you woke up to a sound of someone knocking at the door.  
\- Yeah… you shouted and left the bed. You opened the door, hoping that it had been just your own imagination playing tricks on your mind. Your eyes widened when you saw your ex-boss standing at your door.  
\- You look crappy. he said.  
\- Well, I just woke up. What may I do for you? you asked but did not invite him inside.  
\- I came to bring you the document that you have been working with us.  
\- You could had just emailed it. you mumbled and took it from his hand.  
\- Aren’t you going to ask me inside?  
\- No. you answered and shook your head slowly.  
\- Hm, I was hoping that we could had put the past behind us and continue where we left.  
\- I knew it! You were so quick to fire me that there is no one to take my place.  
\- Yes, your shoes are indeed hard to fill.  
\- Let’s say for an arguments sake that I am interested, what exactly are you expecting me to do?  
\- Work…  
\- Just… work? Just so you know; I am not going to suck your dick. Not now, not in the future.  
\- Yeah… You kind of made that clear.  
\- And you will never… NEVER… lay your hand on me.  
\- No.  
\- And you will cut my hours by 25% and double my salary. Take it or leave it.  
Your ex-boss groaned. He knew that he really had no other choice if he wanted to get you on-board again. You stared at him with blank eyes and waited him to say something.  
\- Fine.  
\- I will think about it then. I will call you later today and let you know. you said and closed the door. The thing was that you had liked your job and you had been good at it. Besides the rent and the invoices did not pay themselves. Therefore you were ready to reconsider working with him, although you had not forgotten how he had ended your contract in the first place, or the way he had grabbed your arm and dragged you with him. Your bruises had barely healed… but you needed the money. You closed your eyes and leaned to the door.

There was a knock on the door again. You turned around, groaned and opened it.  
\- I told you, I will call… you begun with a frustrated tone and then you shifted your gaze from the floor.  
\- Ned! you said with a surprised voice.  
\- Uhm-hi… he said, his voice was shy and did not dare to look you into your eyes.  
\- Sorry I thought you were somebody else. Please come in. you said and made some room. Ned came in and followed you into your living room after ditching his shoes.  
\- Yeah… I heard your conversation… I did not mean to eavesdrop, I just happened to be… Uhm… I woke up and you were not there so I thought that I should come and ask if you’re alright. When did you leave? Why didn’t you wake me up? I mean… you are my neighbor and therefore I care for you… just tell me that I did not do anything wrong… You fell asleep and I did not want to wake you… up.  
\- Oh Ned! I am fine, thank you for asking. Everything is cool… I think I got my job back.  
Suddenly Ned looked sad. He went through in his mind the whole year that you had been living in the same apartment building but you had never had time to say hello.  
\- What’s wrong? you asked.  
\- But… Your boss is a jerk… Why would you want to work with him?  
\- I know, right?  
\- Yeah…  
\- But I liked my job and I was good at it. I felt that I actually did something with my life, besides I do not know what to do with all this free time I’ve been having lately…  
\- You could come and see me at the bakery. he blurted and shifted his gaze from you as he realized what he had just said.  
\- I mean… if you start working again… You will not have time for anything else.  
You chuckled. How you wished that Ned actually wanted to be something more to you than your friend-slash-neighbor.  
\- Time for what? If you haven’t noticed yet… There isn’t really much going with my life.  
Ned looked at you with a heartbreakingly sad expression on his face. He was battling with himself whether he would dare to say or not, but he had been having a small crush on you for more than six months already. He could not contain it anymore. He had to speak. Now or never.  
\- I could be there… he said and waited for your response with a hopeful smile on his face. You did not know what to say; sure you wanted to be his friend and to have him in your life but it was getting more difficult because of your own feelings that had grown deeper during these past couple of weeks of bumping into each other and working with the marketing plan and sharing long conversations.  
\- Yeah well… I will make sure that I’ll have time for my friends in the future.  
\- Friends? he mumbled as the hopeful smile faded away from his face.  
\- That’s… what you meant, right? you asked. He shook his head.  
\- Okay, this is getting a bit confusing. What exactly do you want from me? you asked and stepped one step closer.  
\- I… I was kind of… hoping… that… uhm… The thing is that I like you.  
\- I like you too…  
\- No… I really like you.  
\- Oh… you commented and a wide smile spread on your face.  
\- Well… I… really… like you too. you continued. Ned lifted his head and the hopeful smile returned.  
\- Really? he asked. You blushed and that was enough for him.  
\- Dinner, at my place, tonight. he said, checked the time from his watch and cursed because he was late already. You answered “sure” and then he put on his shoes and left your apartment. He stopped to look at you with an adorable, wide smile on his face before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this one if someone wants to read further... so lemme know ;D


	6. The dinner at Pie Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner taijm!

You leaned to the door with your back and then realized that you had nothing nice to wear. You cursed and opened the door of your closet where you had your dresses hanging. All those were so formal because the only place you had been really using a dress was at work and there you had been using professional –looking jackets with them. Finally you found one dress that you had bought from a sale a long time ago but never used. There was still the price tag hanging; you had not been sure whether you should had returned it or not. You had then forgotten the whole thing until now.  
The dress was very pretty, you could easily see why you had bought it. You put it on and took a long look in the mirror, you understood why you had not been wearing it; it was very girly and the style was quite romantic. You sighed, it had to do. You had no time to go and shop for a new dress. You found a matching belt and put it on your waist, it gave the dress posture and you felt immediately better about it.  
\- Hm… you said and turned around. The dress made your legs look good and the shape of the neckline was flattering as well. Then you searched for a matching necklace and pulled your hair up with your hands.  
\- Hair up… or down? you wondered and let your hair fall freely. You decided that you just put some pins and let the hair otherwise just… be as it was. 

You called to your ex-boss and announced that with the conditions you had stated in the morning, you would be willing to continue working with them. You had been working previously 50-55 hours a week so from now on you would work less than 40 hours a week and get the double pay. AND there would be no harassment of any sort in the future. The ex-boss agreed and like that the ex-boss became your boss once more.  
You took a long shower and then started to get ready for the dinner. You put some salt-spray to your hair so it became slightly wavy, like it had been drying out in the warm sea breeze, and put those two pins to hold your hair off your face. Then you did your makeup. You selected colors that highlighted the tone of your skin and your eyes. You did not put on any lipstick because you were going to eat and maybe…  
You blushed when you thought about the possibility that if the evening went well, there could be some kissing-action later… or earlier… Oh gosh, you were nervous now. It had been ages since you had been going out with anyone. The past three years you had been so focused on your job that you had actually unpacked your things to your new apartment just recently. Yes, you had moved to your current apartment a year ago but had no time to unpack anything until you had been sick for a couple of days during the beginning of June. Now it was the end of August.

It was afternoon and you were sitting by your dining table and staring at the clock. You started to watch a movie but could not focus at all. You paused the movie and put on some music. The same thing. You turned off the music and tapped your nails against the table. You put the music on again, listened your favorite playlist but kept changing the song after listening to first 60 seconds.  
\- Argh! you groaned and turned off the music. You walked to the bathroom and checked out your face. You did some corrections to your makeup and went back to your living room again. You started to re-watch the movie and after five minutes of squirming in your seat you paused the movie and walked back into the bathroom. You stared at your reflection and tried to find something that you could fix.

Finally it was evening and there was a knock on your door. You took a deep breath and walked to open the door. You were ready to greet Ned but it was not Ned at the door.  
\- Hi! a brown haired woman said. She was the waitress from the bakery.  
\- Uhm… Hi.  
\- I’m Chuck. she said and smiled as she offered her hand for a handshake. You shook her hand and then she said  
\- Ned asked me to get you. He closed the bakery early because he decided to serve the dinner there.  
\- Oh?  
\- He asked me to get you, so come on! she said and looked at you from head to toes.  
\- Wow, you look pretty!  
\- It’s-uhm… nothing… just an old dress. you answered and took your purse, put on your shoes and followed Chuck out from the apartment.  
\- Ned is really looking forward for this evening, you know. He has been stress-baking the whole day and now we have a slight problem with the pies; there are so many of them! He hasn’t been dating that much so he is very nervous and excited at the same time. He is a good guy, so… don’t you break his heart. she said as you both walked down the stairs. You did not know how to response, so you just said “okay”.  
\- He told me about the marketing strategy. Cup-pies were my idea, by the way.  
\- It is a good idea…  
\- Yeah, isn’t it? Ned did not agree with me first but I did not give up so he had to add them to the menu.  
\- It sounds to me that you and Ned are quite close…  
\- Well, I guess you would find out at some point anyway. Yes, we used to date…  
\- Oh? Uhm…  
\- But it was a long time ago, before you even moved into this building. About that… He noticed you right away, running through the rain in your red shoes, he wouldn’t shut up about it for many days-ha-ha. He was so frustrated because you had never time to stop by… Anyway… she said and opened the door to the bakery.  
\- I had no idea…  
\- Well… Now you do. she said, waited that you went in and then left.

The door closed behind you and you found yourself standing in a dark bakery, all by yourself. You looked around and said  
\- Hello? Someone… here?  
You heard a voice answering you  
\- Sorry, we’re closed, please come back tomorrow.  
\- Ned? you asked and he appeared from the storage room into the kitchen.  
\- Oh, (Y/N)! Please, come in. he said and disappeared into the pantry again. You walked to the barstools and sat down, or up. Ned appeared into the kitchen again and put something into the oven. Then he basically ran to stand on the other side of the counter, opposite from you.  
\- Hi. he said with a shy smile on his face.  
\- I suppose you met Chuck… Of course you met Chuck, silly me, I asked her to get you and now you are here so apparently you met… Chuck.  
\- Yes. I met Chuck. She seems like a great… person. you said.  
\- Yes, Chuck is the best… there is no one like Chuck… She is… Uhm… I mean…  
\- Chuck is the best, gotcha!  
\- No… I did not mean…  
\- It’s okay. you said and smiled.  
\- I mean… you do not know me… that much… yet. you continued because Ned looked like he was worried that he had blurted out something that he could not fix.  
\- Yes… Let’s emphasize the word “yet”, shall we? he asked. You nodded.  
\- So… Did you call your boss?  
\- Yep. He has been totally screwed without me, so in other words, he agreed my terms and I will return to work on Monday. you answered. Ned counted the days in his head. Now it was Thursday, so three full days left.  
\- Do you have plans for… those remaining days of freedom? he asked.  
\- Nope… besides, I will be working less than 40 hours a week in the future so you will be seeing me around quite a lot, if that’s… alright with you.  
\- Yes! Absolutely! he exclaimed. He reasoned that 40 hours a week was an amount of work that still left your evenings free and gave him plenty of time and opportunities to spend time with you. You asked about his day and talked about various subjects. Then the dinner was ready and he served it like a gentleman. He even helped you to sit down by pulling the chair out for you and so on.  
Ned was an amazing cook, it was more than obvious. Yet he seemed nervous about whether you liked the food or not. When you both had eaten, he collected the plates away and returned to sit to the opposite side from you.

\- Did I remember to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous today? I mean, you look always very pretty… or not pretty… beautiful. You look always very beautiful but now it’s almost like I don’t know if I dare to look at you because I’m afraid that my heart would decide to not co-operate with me anymore and either it would burst or stop completely.  
You blushed, luckily the dim candlelight was forgiving.  
\- Too soon? I am sorry… I do not go out that much so I really don’t know what to say and when to say it.  
\- Thank you. you answered and covered your face with your hands. You were smiling ridiculously much and your face was redder than a ripe tomato.  
\- I… Uhm… Okay I’m just going to say it… you said and took a deep breath, removed your hands from your face and shifted your eyes into his.  
\- You look very handsome too. Like always… and… I am being so ridiculous… like a freaking schoolgirl with a crush and stumbling with the words… ha-ha… but you just… you said, or more like “tried to say” because forming any wise sentences seemed as an impossible task for you right now. Ned blushed and smiled.  
\- Yeah… That’s it.  
\- What? he asked.  
\- That smile… you flash that smile and I am completely unable to think… or… form… any… sentences… you mumbled. He said “tell me more” and stood up.  
\- Well… oh wow, you’re tall… Have you been this tall all the time? you asked when he walked next to you and gave you his hand. He smiled and said “go on”.  
\- Anyway… Yes… your smile… this is awkward… Do you really want me to keep talking? you asked as you stood up when he gently pulled you to.  
\- No… Actually… he said and traced your hair with his fingers.  
\- I was wondering… if… he mumbled and examined the features of your face.  
\- What? you asked although there was no sound coming from your mouth.  
\- …you wanted…  
\- Yes… Yes?  
\- …to… he said and stared at your lips. He had leaned close quite sneakily; like he had been across the room and you had closed your eyes for a second and then he was there. He smiled and traced your jaw with the tips of his fingers, just barely touching. It made your skin tingle and sent shivers down your spine. You did not dare to say anything but just to stare into his mesmerizing eyes as you helplessly drowned into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Alesia, thank you for the comment!
> 
> -Venla :)


	7. Kisses and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues.

-…get some dessert? he asked with a tone that was suddenly slightly nervous. He had clearly wanted to kiss you but changed his mind suddenly, because of cold feet most likely because Ned was not the type who teased and played games. You chuckled, grabbed the collar of his shirt. In your line of work you had gotten used to being aggressive about what you wanted because it was the only way to get it.  
\- Sure, right after I’ve kissed you. you stated because the chemistry was making you intoxicated of attraction. Ned chuckled nervously but as soon as his lips touched yours, almost all of his confusion and nervousness were gone. You put your hand on his neck, moved it behind his head and tangled your fingers in his hair as you pulled him closer. When you parted your lips from Neds and stepped a little further away, his head was spinning.  
\- Oh… wow… he said and blushed.  
\- I’m sorry… I did not mean to be so straight forward… you said. You had really surprised yourself as well by being so pushy but you had just done what you had felt to be right. Ned smiled, stepped closer and pulled you against him from your waist. This time he tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you with such confidence that it was making your head spin. Therefore when he left you and went to get the dessert you had to grab the back of a chair to support yourself.

You traced your lips with your fingertips and chuckled a little. The second kiss had been so much better than you had even dared to dream and it really made your knees weak. You sat down to wait and checked out quickly that your make up was still alright. The last thing you wanted was to look like a scarecrow in front of the man that you really liked. Soon Ned returned with the dessert, he served your plate first and then sat down. The dessert was absolutely fantastic; sweet, but not too sweet and there was a little bit of lemon to keep the taste refreshing.

You continued talking and laughing, blushing and sharing deep smiling stares until it was getting quite late. You knew that Ned had to wake up early because he had mentioned that tomorrow was the delivery day and the first shipment arrived around five, however Ned did not want to end the evening yet since he had finally you there and he had enjoyed kissing you very much. He invited you to his apartment and you decided to just go with it. Ned after all was an adult and he knew what the amount of rest he needed to push through the day was, besides, to be honest, you did not really want to end the date so soon either.

You followed Ned to his apartment after helping him to clean the kitchen and the dining area. There was not much that needed to be done but it was better to get it done before the delivery came. You sat on the sofa and watched Ned spinning around as he tried to figure out whether he should offer you something to drink or not. You chuckled and told him to join you on the sofa because you had somewhat mixed feelings about his nervousness; on the other hand he was adorable when he was a little shy but then again it was almost painful to think that he was so nervous that he had to keep himself busy so he would not either pass out completely or suddenly explode.

Ned stopped and took a deep breath. He could not really believe how lucky he was. Kissing you had been amazing. It had clouded his mind with soft haze and made it impossible to think clearly because every thought that ran through his mind was about you. He was very happy and relieved that you had taken the initiative to kiss him because he had suddenly gotten cold feet and he had mumbled something about dessert instead of kissing.

You smiled when Ned sat on the sofa. He kept his distance but as you started to have a conversation that was filled with laughter, you suddenly noticed that you were leaning onto him and he was resting his arm on your shoulders and sometimes he even either brushed your cheek or ran his fingers through your hair. You felt totally comfortable with Ned. You did not feel like you had to pretend or play games. You were able to trust your date and it felt like you had already known his heart inside out.

There were long silent moments sometimes but even those did not feel threatening in any way. It was relaxing to be able to just be without the need of keeping an ongoing conversation alive. However Ned kept thinking all the time that he really wanted to kiss you but he did not find the courage to make the move. In his eyes you were this confident woman who was tough and independent, ambitious and driven, which were qualities that he respected deeply but sometimes lacked himself and therefore it was difficult for him to make a move.

But he had to so he moved his hand from your shoulder to your cheek and as he shifted himself a little, he guided you to turn your head to face him. You had been thinking about kissing him as well and decided that it had to be Ned who made the move because the truth was that you were not as tough and assertive as Ned thought, not when it came to a man that you liked very much, especially when the man you liked was one from the shy side.

Ned kept staring into your eyes with a calm expression on his face. He sometimes brushed your cheek with his fingertips and sometimes just kept the entire hand cupping your jaw without even touching your skin. His hand was so close though that you could feel the warmth which felt more like electricity between your skins. The feeling was mesmerizing and you did not dare to move. Ned reached to take your hand with his other hand and tangled his fingers with yours, constantly looking for new ways to hold each other. Then he leaned closer to kiss you but just as you expected his lips to touch yours, he drew back a little. He repeated that a couple of times and once you even felt his lips brushing yours softly, making your head spin and heart race uncontrollably. Apparently Ned, despite of being a nice guy and everything, knew how to tease you and slowly drive you insane with anticipation.

Well, Ned had seen a “how to kiss well” –video on Youtube and after gathering the entire night for courage he had decided to try out the things he had learned. Then finally he pressed his lips on yours and started to explore them softly. His lips were soft and gentle, sincere and they worshipped every bit of your lips and sometimes dared to map your neck even and nibble your earlobe but he always returned to kiss your lips because for him they felt like home.

Your lips danced with his slowly without any hurry or urgency. You were happy that for the first time you were able to enjoy kissing without being nervous if your kissing partner had expectations about kissing leading into anything further or that you would suddenly find your bra being unhooked and his hands getting under your clothes. No, Ned was a perfect gentleman and even though you had gone to “his place” to continue the date, you were able to be sure that the first date stayed sweet and the clothes stayed on.

The kiss continued and it occasionally grew slightly deeper and you could feel Ned’s heart beating against your chest as he pulled you tightly into his embrace. He surrounded you with his warmth and as minutes lost their meaning, so did the surrounding world. You completely ignored the fact that the sky had turned from dark blue to green and the sun was about to come up in an hour. Suddenly an alarm went off. Ned sighed against your mouth and pressed one more kiss on your lips before getting up and walking into the bedroom to turn off the alarm clock. 

You stood up and straightened your clothes as well as your hair. Ned asked you if you wanted to have breakfast with him and you accepted his invitation. After eating you had to let Ned go because he knew that the first delivery truck most likely was waiting for him already at the back alley. It was time for you to get some sleep anyway because you were getting very tired. It was 5 am and you had not been sleeping at all during the entire night, neither had Ned but he knew that he had to go to work, besides he was too pumped up with adrenaline that he was feeling rather energetic actually.

\- Or you could stay here and get some sleep? he suggested just as you both were leaving the apartment.  
\- I will then join you for a nap after I have handled the deliveries. It should take a few hours and then I will call Chuck so she will come to open the bakery so I’ll get to have a nap with you. he continued with a hopeful, shy smile on his face. You smiled and nodded. Ned kissed your forehead and left.  
You took off your shoes and walked into Ned’s bedroom and carefully sat on the bed that was neatly made. You did not dare to get under covers so you just lay down on the bed on your back and let yourself drift away. After a couple of hours you recoiled from the sleep when you felt the mattress shifting and Ned laying down next to you. You had turned on your side and hugged a pillow. Ned rolled on his side to face you, encouraged his mind and got close, slid his arm under your head and wrapped his other arm around you. You smiled a little and snuggled closer so your noses almost touched as you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Pilvi :)
> 
> So this was the ending for this story. I hope you liked it :D  
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos.
> 
> \- Venla :)


End file.
